Internato Blood
by Sophia leal
Summary: capitulo 1


Internato Blood

Sangue, linhagem de sangue é o que mais importa nesse colégio, o nome acima de tudo, acima do dinheiro, da fama e da beleza.

A riqueza e o poder propagam-se a si mesmos e a sua linhagem de sangue é a "elite extrema" do mundo, porque no início os seus antepassados chegaram ao poder por casualidade, não porque os da sua classe fossem especiais. De fato, não há nada especial, inteligente nem honorável em escravizar os outros.

Não se trata de sermos "merecedores" ou não. Alguém merece nascer inglês, americano, italiano, francês ou alemão, e assim sucessivamente? Não chegamos ao poder por sorte e sim por um plano inteligente, o que sei que pode ser difícil de aceitar. O nosso caminho não foi "escolhido" por nós, nós fomos nomeados e o aceitamos.

A linhagem diz que os filhos devem seguir o caminho dos pais... Aquele que levar o nome de sua familia ao auge deverá deixar os seus descendentes com o mesmo reconhecimento que ele teve.

O internato Blood é onde essa linhagem é reconhecida.. É onde a coisa mais importante é o sangue, o nome..

Um castelo moderno.. Cheio de coisas que adolescentes ricos podem ter. Alunos subordinados a alunos e também aos seus mestres, onde tudo pode acontecer..

Porém nesse ano algo ia mudar no castelo Blood.

Ela andava até a porta principal, para chegar na sala de reuniões, antes de entrar ageita sua saia preta e o seu terninho, e ve se o seus cabelos ruivos estão bem arrumados, pega os papeis com uma secretaria gorduchinha, e entra na sala vazia.

Os herdeiros ainda não haviam chegado, Helena estava nervosa, sempre era dificil falar com eles, ela se olhou no grande vidro espelhado no final da sala e viu uma mulher nos seus 36 anos, olhos azuis critalinos e um corpo muito bom. Ela pensava estar sozinha, mas vê um reflexo no vidro que a assusta e ela vira para receber o primeiro herdeiro.

_Olá sou Helena Nunez, e poderia saber o seu nome senhor?

_Claro minha bela, sou Lucian Gosgrove. - diz ele com um sorriso convencido no rosto. Ele tinha uma pele parda, o cabelo castanho e os olhos claros, mas castanhos.

_Otimo, queria se sentar, vamos esperar os outros 9, okay? - ignorando o sorriso dele.

_Claro querida. - Ele se senta em uma das cadeiras da belissima mesa. - Se eu estou aqui quer dizer que a minha filha vai entrar... Certo?

_Dependerá somente dela - Responde Helena dando um ponto final na conversa.

_Srta, vc é Helena Nunez? - pergunta uma bela mulher loira de olhos verdes, com um vestido e um corpo que deixaria qualquer mulher com inveja.

_Sou, e vc é? - indaga Helena, sorrindo gentilmente.

_Paola Manfredini. - responde sorrindo.

_Queira se sentar senhora, estamos esperando o resto das pessoas.

Enquanto Paola sentava ouvia-se uma discursão entre um homem e uma mulher que entraram na sala juntos, o homem tinha o cabelo preto e os olhos azuis, e a mulher tinha o cabelo ruivo e os olhos castanhos. Eles pararam a discursão no momento que entraram na sala.

_Olá sou Helena Nunez, e vcs devem ser os Russel?

_Katerine Russel e Cassio Russel. - fala a senhora já se sentando na mesa em frente ao Cassio.

No mesmo momento entra um senhor forte e alto, com cabelos castanhos, moreno e olhos escuros.

_ E eu sou Thiago Frost. - fala ele sorrindo para Helena e se sentando.

_Parece que falta poucos agora! - fala Helena sorrindo enquanto as pessoas na mesa ignoravam enquanto mechiam em todo tipo de tecnologias, tablets, netbooks, celulares, bips.. Entre outros.

_Olá será aqui a reunião? Sou Marcio Woodley - pergunta um homem pardo, alto e com olhos caramelos.

_Você é Helena, certo? E eu sou Aléxia Mayer. - fala uma linda mulher branca, loira e olhos clarissimos.

_Sim senhores, podem se acomodar porfavor.

Os dois entra seguidos por um asiático de cabelos longos e negros e olhos negros.

_Senhor Mika Kobayashi, acomede-se vc também! Agora só faltam dois..

_Creio que eu seja uma delas, pois sou Ruanny Somerwolder - uma linda mulher de cabelos castanhos fala, e se senta olhando Helena com seus lindos olhos cinzas...

_E eu como sempre atrasado.. Gustave Crawford - Fala sorrindo um belo e alto senhor de cabelos castanhos e lindos olhos azuis.

_Bom já que todos estão aqui podemos começar - fala Helena se sentando na cadeira - Vocês são uns dos convocados para a Elite. Como sabem vocês são os mais importantes pro internato, e queremos os seus filhos aqui, queremos: Lucinda, Paloma, Aika, Cristine, Crispin, Daniel, Taylor, Stevan, Rose e Sam neste colégio.

Todos se olharam e disseram, de formas diferentes que o Blood era o colégio perfeito para os filhos deles.

_Eu tenho certeza que é.. - continua Helena. Porém nós não escolhemos e sim convocamos, para entrar no império tem que ter alguma habilidade, algum talento e seus filhos mostrarão isso daqui à um mês no dia da escolha. Mesmo que o seu filho seja ruim no que ele faça, só por ele apresentar, já estará dentro. Sras e Srs. Gostaria muito que seus filhos entrassem no internato..mas isso só depende deles; E a nossa reunião acaba aqui.


End file.
